Republica De Curitiba Memes
"Se o nome dele e Republica de Curitiba Memes,ele é curitibano" Capitão Obvio sobre RDC Memes "Hum,é mesmo?" Calvin(Eu,a patroa e as crianças) sobre citação de Capitão Obvio "Copião da SAM" Qualquer kid sobre a RDC Memes "Meu Truta" Kaya Pooper sobre RDC Memes "Ja comi" RDC Memes sobre torrada de miojo "Adoro essa música" RDC Memes sobre trilhas sonoras de jogos,vaporwave,eurobeat ou dance music antiga Republica de Curitiba Memes(ou RDC Memes) e um canal baseado em uma pagina de memes no Facebook de mesmo nome ,natural de Curitiba,no estado do Paraná. O canal,criado em Setembro de 2016,teve o primeiro video enviado em 31 de Janeiro de 2017 e a entrada de vez no YTPBR foi em 28 de Novembro de 2017,hoje em dia ele se considera um pooper,mas ele continua fazendo memes com muito sucesso. História A Pagina foi criada em Curitiba,no Paraná(dai o nome) em uma época que paginas de memes estavam na moda(como SAM,Memeguy1997).O termo Republica De Curitiba estava bastante em alta na época,pela Lava Jato e pelo Impeachment da Dilma Rousseff(presidente do Brasil na época),então em 4 de Julho de 2016 a pagina é criada.O começo foi lento mas logo vieram as curtidas,e logo,veio a ideia de criar o canal em 23 de Setembro,mas como seu PC ficou sem som,teve que adiar a entrada no Youtube pra 2017. Como o PC estava sem som,ele decidiu que faria memes no celular,mas não sabia qual editor usar,pois editores de celular eram muito dificeis de usar.Decidiu então usar o Kinemaster,dai,em 31 de Janeiro de 2017,lançava um video bem basico,aroveitando dois memes que ele gostava,um video do godzilla dançando com imagens do 7 a 1 e a musica Sweet Dreams,da banda Eurythmics Mesmo o video sendo bem 'ruinzinho' na questão de edição,desse video até o primeiro poop,foi percebida uma certa evolução pra ele,pois ele descobria novas opções de edição,criando novas possibilidades de memes e ele tambem evoluiu com seus memes.O impressionante e que ele aprendeu tudo praticamente sozinho,sem pesquisas,tutoriais ou pessoas que usam o Kine. Ele sempre gostou muito de Youtube Poops,mesmo antes do seu canal ser criado ele assistia(e ainda assiste)varios YTPs,tanto os BR quantos os Poops americanos.Um belo dia ele viu uma entrada para a collab do Homem Pássaro,do Brave Fencer,e como ele não tinha ideias nem força pra fazer "um poop do zero",decidiu fazer uma entrada pra esse collab,de começo pra alavancar sua pagina/canal,mas também porque ele era um entusiasta dos poops,e seria a chance dele de realizar esse sonho. O resultado foi o poop Passaro Homem,um poop bem simples(porque foi o primeiro poop do cara,não espere um SMWGO da vida,principalmente no KineMaster).Mas ele era engraçado e bastante fluido. Após essa entrada sem pompa no mundo dos Poops,ele encontra uma entrada pra Collab da Marcia 2007,feita no Kinemaster,pelo canal Rafael Plays.Ele deu umas dicas pra ele e logo fez seu primeiro amigo no YT.Ele então criou o poop A Marcia da musica de jornal curte uns menes zueiros.O seu segundo poop e um dos melhores na propria opinião,principalmente porque ele pegou uma source curta,mas conseguiu fazer piadas externas e ligar elas ao poop. No ano de 2018,a pagina esperava repetir o sucesso do ano passado,mas o que a pagina viu foi um BOOM da RDC Memes,um avanço nos videos e ainda um aumento de mais de 100% de inscritos. Mesmo com esse avanço monstruoso,2018 começou devagar,logo com mais uma collab do mesmo Rafael Plays,inspirado na collab da Marcia,o collab era da abertura do Jornal da Massa,ele foi o primeiro a lançar a sua entry JORNAL DOS MEEMS FRITOS. O poop que mostra que ele aprendeu muito sobre o Kine,mas errou na mão de certas piadas "COF COF UGANDAN KNUCLES COF COF".Um belo dia,RDC viu um poop do canal PedroLucasBR Pooper ,e pensando em alavancar as views do canal,e entusiasmado com a ideia de ser um pooper,chamou o Pedroso pra um ping pong na brotheragem,o PedroLucas aceitou o convite e o Round 1 seria do Republica,esse ping pong foi o primeiro poop dele sem um tema especifico,na duvida de que source usar,ele usou o video"Alguem Tocou no meu espaguete" do 007macaco,um video baseado no meme gringo "Somebody touch my spaguett" Baseado nesse video,ele lança o poop Espaguete Maneiro(Agora chamado de Espaguete com Poop.O poop teve um recepção mediana,mas nunca teve um Round 2 até agora Após essas duas experiencias,ele soube que PedroLucas(agora seu amigo),teve a ideia de uma collab de aniversario,e logico que ele participou,não só isso,criou o poop que ele mesmo sem favoritismo,considera um dos melhores que ele fez,Gui e suas Pingas no Kasinão.Esse poop mostrou varios momentos incriveis,uma piada sobre comunismo,memes do Alborghetti,a musica da Garnet(Stronger than You),Incendio no canavial,e logico,KASINÂÂÂÂÂÂO!!! Se vocês vem o RDC Memes aparecendo na serie A Origem de Kaya Pooper,então aqui vocês saberão como ele e a Kaya Pooper se conheceram,e é algo nada a ver com a serie,mas com uma collab,e ainda sem o caminho deles se cruzar.Vendo uns poops por ai,ele deu de cara com a entrada pra Collab Nintendista da Kaya-Chan.Vendo esse video,automaticamente o levou a chamada dessa Collab.Como toda collab que ele via,ele quis entrar e logo decidiu procurar uma source interessante. Mas um probleminha surgiu,as sources nunca funcionavam no Kine(os arquivos tem que ser em 720p),depois de mais uma procura,ele achou um comercial do Nintendo Wii aqui no Brasil que mesmo parecendo que foi filmado na TV por um celular,estava em 720p.No mesmo momento,ele teve umas ideias,pegou umas sources e criou um poop em questão de horas. Surgia então o poop O Wii U ainda não conta,o titulo baseado na piada do Odiador(personagem do Colonia Contra Ataca)dizer que o wii u não contava como um console next-gen.Esse poop contou com piadas como a abertura da Sega(rival da Nintendo),o Kirby sendo chamado de kibe,uma piada sobre videos da abertura do Gamecube,um Rick Roll,um "send nudes" ao som da musica do CSI,e logicamente,a piada que da nome ao poop. Depois da Collab Nintendista da Kaya,que foi um sucesso,ela foi alem,agora coma sua rival,a SEGA,criando assim a Collab Seguista.E nosso Carinha dos Memes,foi participar com o YTPBR-Virtua Poop,um poop curto(Menos de 1 minuto) onde a graça era ele ser "Do Contra",fazendo varias referências a Nintendo. Alem disso,na mesma épóca,RDC preparou o aniversario de 2 anos da pagina com estilo,com o YTPBR-Um Bully sendo bullynado(seu YTP mais assistido) e a Collab de Aniversario RDC Memes com 9 participantes No final de Novembro de 2018,se recuperando de uma desilusão amorosa,RDC lança(em sua opinião,duração e esforço)seu melhor Youtube Poop:Gumball e a Colher do Djanho.Inspirado no poop estrangeiro Gumball and Darwin time travel,feito no episodio A Colher da serie O Incrivel Mundo de Gumball,ele usando um episodio capado por causa de direitos autorais,ele fez um poop impressionante,nos padrões da pagina e de YTPs feitos em celular.Ele era completo,sem muitos palavrões,piadas classicas e modernas,enfim,um poop perfeito tecnicamente falando. A RDC entrou em 2019 com um objetivo,fazer um ano melhor que 2018,mas alguns problemas tecnicos meio que atrasaram ele,mas ele conseguiu realizar o projeto do começo da pagina:fazer um video com o Filmora,um meme do Elmo dançando a abertura do Tokyo Ghoul dublada pelo Kira Project .Depois de alguns memes bem simples,sai o primeiro YTP do ano e o primeiro usando o Filmora,Sidashi no Multi Show ,nos preparativos se seu projeto mais ambicioso começado em 2018,a Collab de Formula 1 ,que saiu uma semana depois. Em maio,ele entra em na primeira collab gringa do ano,com um poop do filme O Rei Leão,e inspirado no YTP Alucinações Dimensionais da Avassaladora Turma do Mortal Kombat,do UtimateMaster007 ele fez YTPBR-Clube da Luta da Mônica,um dos poop que ele botou mais esforço esse ano,e um dos poops preferidos na opinião dele. Antes disso,ele descobriu a banda japonesa de Jazz Fusion Cassiopea,e logo se apaixonou,usando ela em um novo projeto,o RDC Memes & Jazz Lounge,onde seria uma compilação dos seus melhores memes com um jazz de fundo.Ele tambem começou a ver Poops em espanhol,ele não tem tanta fluência na lingua espanhola,mas ele gostou da abundância de Sentence Mixing nos poops. Em junho,ele atendeu um pedido recorrente dos inscritos,e conseguiu o KineMaster Diamond(Sem marca d'agua)e no final do mês,lançou o YTPBR - Vaporwave Desarranjado,ja que ele é bastante fã de Vaporwave,poopando um clipe do Macintosh Plus e o Um Trololo Diferenciado ,poopando o Trololo(AH VA!),um meme classico e cujo o cantor ja faleceu(F) Fora esses poops,ele tambem focou no especial de 3 anos da RDC,em que foi uma semana interia postando coletaneas de memes especiais da pagina,e um vlog explicando sobre o porque dele ter criado a pagina.Passado a euforia do aniversario,as unicas coisas interessantes foi o Ping Pong contra o Jean Pooper e o seu primeiro Poop Hispano(Youtube Poop em Espanhol). Enquanto isso,ele produzia o que ele considera sua Magnum opus de 2019,o Manuel de Treinamento do Siri Cascudo,usando a incrivel source do Manual de Treinamento,e inspirado por outros poops que usaram essa source e usando suas caracteristicas proprias e quase hentai,ele usou no Filmora o que não tinha a disposição no Kine(como reverse,recortes mais precisos,e efeitos de velocidade),o que quase rendeu 7:00 de Poop. Voltando aos poops de celular,ele mandou o Gran CUrismo 2,usando uma gameplay de Gran Turismo 2 de Play 1,jogo que ele jogou muito quando tinha o PS1 dele e esta jogando bastante no celular em um emulador.O carro usado na gameplay é o Suzuki Escudo,daonde ele tirou o trocadilho do nome. Avançando até Setembro,ele mandou um video para conscientizar as pessoas sobre depressão(por causa do Setembro Amarelo),e varios Poopers amigos deles aprovaram a atitude dele. Poops mais relevantes * Primeiro Poop:Passaro Homem(28/11/2017) * Primeira participação em collabs:Passaro Homem(28/11/2017) * Menor Poop:The shortest Soccer YTP(0:11) * Maior Poop:YTPBR-Manuel de treinamento do Siri Cascudo(6:44) * Poop mais visto:Um Bully sendo bullynado (254 Visualizações) * Primeiro Ping Pong:Espaguete com poop * Primeiro Poop em Inglês:Peter do a short poop * Primeiro Poop feito no Filmora:Sidash no Multi Show * Primeiro Poop em Espanhol:Sr Pelo se vuelve un poco loco * Primeira Collab:Collab de Aniversario RDC Memes(2018) * Primeiro poop em Francês: * Primeiro poop em Russo: Marcas de Youtube Poops 10o Poop:YTPBR Ping Pong-Chaves numa Rave Mortal em Esparta(Round 6) 20o Poop:YTPBR - Ele Daytona Rua 2 30o Poop:YTPBR - Clube da Luta da Monica 40o Poop:YTPH-Sr Pelo se vuelve un poco loco 50o Poop:YTPBR-Radio do Chico Bento Poopografia 2017 * YTPBR-Passaro Homem * YTPBR-A Marcia da musica de jornal curte uns menes zueiros 2 Poops 2018 * YTPBR-JORNAL DOS MEEMS FRITOS * YTPBR Ping Pong-Espaguete com Poop (Round 1) * YTPBR Short-Temerzinho Temerzão * YTPBR-Gui e suas Pingas no Kasinão * YTPBR-O Wii U ainda não conta(collab entry) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Sidash vai a Esparta(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Chach e suas Pingas Espartanas (Round 4) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Chaves numa Rave Mortal em Esparta(Round 6) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Sidashi Espartano com Memes Ruins Gelados(Round 8) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Insert Chaves Pong(Round 10) * YTPBR-Virtua Poop(Collab entry) * YTPBR-Um bully sendo bullynado * YTPBR-Boribiuders Aleatorios(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Metal Yandere Solid * YTPBR Short-Queru Durmir(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Eleições Randomicas do Paranã(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-XIS MEMES * YTPBR-Ele Daytona Rua 2 * YTPBR-Abertura Gran Prix 8000(Collab Entry) * YTPBR-Gumball E A Colher Do Djanho * YTPBR Timmy Pong(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Timmy Poop com Vitas arruma Bandeira Azul(Round 4) * YTP-Peter do a short poop(collab entry) * YTPBR-Thomas e Seus Consagrados 24 Poops 2019 * YTPBR Abertura do Chaves:Pepperonni Edition * YTPBR-Time Fortaleza Dois Ar * YTP-The Lion King Poop * YTPBR-Clube da Luta da Mônica * YTPBR-Minuto Zero da Copa do Heavy Metal * YTP-Baby Shark failed hunt * YTP-Playstation Got Nuts * YTPBR - PHINEAS E FERB * YTP Little Einsteins weren't big enough * YTP The shortest Soccer Y T P * YTPBR-Vaporwave Desarranjado * YTPBR-Um Trololo Diferenciado * YTPBR Ping Pong-Cotonetis(Round 2) * YTPBR Ping Pong-Cot(Round 4) * YTPH-Sr Pelo se vuelve un poco loco * YTPBR-Cega Rali * YTPBR-Manoel de treinamento do Siri Cascudo * YTPBR-Gran CUrismo 2 * YTP-Daft Punk gets a Wii * YTPBR - Acuse o gorpe ou morra tentando * YTPBR Short - Pac Man usa Jooj * YTPBR - Porrinholas Octagonais * YTPBR - Odiador curte hentão e o wii u continua não contando * YTPBR-Radio do Chico Bento * YTPBR-Cara de Guerra * YTPBR-Smash Bros da Deep Web * YTP-No one gives a damm about Peppa Pig * YTPBR-Killer Bean odeia hentai 28 Poops 2020 * YTPBR-Aquecimento para o EuroPoop * YTPBR-Mate toca Heavy Metal 2 Poops Caracteristicas Ele não tem um estilo definido de poopar,mas tem varias caracteristicas recorrentes que ele usa nos seus poop,tantos os de celular quanto os de PC,por exemplo: * Carros de F1 * Garotas gostosas(reais e 2D) * Musica do SNES Station * Vaporwave * Memes em tela verde * Referencias a outros poops Sources preferidas * Jogos de fliperama * Sugestões de pessoas ao seu redor * Memes que ele achou interessante * Souces de poops que ele ja assistiu e gostou * Entradas pra collabs Collabs Participou * Collab Homem-Passaro(Brave Fencer) * Collab Abertura Marcia 2007(misterBpooper) * Collab Jornal da Massa(Rafael Plays) * Collab 13 Segundos(Metal Wave) * Collab de Aniversario(PedroLucasBR Pooper) * Collab Nintendista(Kaya Pooper) * Collab Seguista(Kaya Pooper) * Collab de Aniversario(RDC Memes) * Collab de 15 Segundos(PedroLucasBR Pooper) * Collab Eleitoral 2018(Brave Fencer) * Collab de Formula 1(RDC Memes) * Collab de 20 Anos de Family Guy(Goop Videos) * Collab de 25 Anos do Rei Leão(MarioLuigi YoshiWario) * Collab de Vinhetas Antigas(RDC Memes) * Collab Playstation/Xbox(KlutzyKat 236) * Collab Little Einsteins(Violet Radd) * Collab 10 Second Gaming Collab 2(ReakYTP) * Collab do Colonia Contra Ataca(Victor ManuelMR) * Collab Peppa Pig(PipYourAverageCat) * Collab Eu,a patroa e as crianças(Erick Gualberto) Realizou * Collab de Aniversario * Collab Formula 1 Ping-Pongs VS PedroLucasBR Pooper VS Pooper64 VS TudoBesta VS Calopsita pooper e pooper super pc VS Jean Pooper Curiosidades * Seu verdadeiro nome é Bruno Dias de Oliveira * Ele nasceu em 05/10/2001 * Ele criou a pagina inspirado na SAM,Memeguy1997,etc.Mas ele pegou um caminho proprio de criação de memes,e começou a criticar os memes deles e até fazer memes ironizando que a RDC Memes é melhor que a SAM,por achar seus memes toscos * Torce pro Coritiba Football Club * Assiste YTPs em 4 idiomas (Português,Inglês,Espanhol e Francês) * Cursa o ensino médio * Ele conheceu a Kaya Pooper na vida real em um grupo do youtuber Velberan * Não consegue usar uma source duas vezes * Gosta de fazer poops de jogos * Curte automobilismo(principalmente Formula 1) * Gosta de assistir WWE * Dedicou o Youtube Poop Metal Yandere Solid pra namorada dele na época * No começo da carreira dele de pooper,ele só conseguia fazer poops pra collabs * Seu video mais visto não é um Youtube Poop,e sim o meme CD da Digerati * Joga muitos emuladores no celular * Zerou Street Fighter Alpha 2 de arcade no celular com uma ficha apenas * Não gosta de feijão * Gosta de ouvir musicas de jogo * Já teve um Playstation 1,um Playstation 2 e atualmente tem um Wii * Leva caixa de som pro colegio,mas não ouve funk * Criou o canal no começo pra atrair likes pra pagina no Face,mas ele se dedica as duas * Tem um Twitter * Ele tem o habito de acompanhar poops feitos no celular,e dar um feedback positivo sobre eles * Nunca teve um hater * Esta invicto no boxe de Wii Sports * Já fez alguns poops em questão de horas no celular * Quer ser ADM na YTPBRWiki * Já jogou Counter-Strike e Super Mario Kart no PC do colegio * Ele comprou um pastel feito pelo Rubinho ,então ele descobriu o Pastel de Barica * Foi o primeiro pooper brasileiro a poopar jogos antigos de fliperama * Seus animes preferidos são Cavaleiros do Zodiaco,Zatchbell,Initial D,Speed Racer,Gil da Esfirra e Jojo * Curte garotas gordinhas * Não sabe fazer MV * Não consegue fazer mais de 2 poops com a mesma source * Ja foi Platina no Free Fire O Avatar Seu primeiro avatar de verdade era o Alborghetti dando joinha,ele escolheu um pouco antes aniversario de 2 anos da pagina,para dar originalidade ao canal(porque antes disso ele so usava uma imagem do brasão da RDC Memes como foto de perfil no Youtube)e passar uma imagem de algo realmente "Curitibano",mas quando ele conversou com a Kaya pra ele aparecer na serie A Origem de Kaya Pooper,não existia um sprite do Dalborgha,vendo isso ele decidiu mudar o avatar para o Rolento,da franquia Final Fight/Street Fighter,pois ambos usavam um porrete. Alem do Rolento dar mais personalidade ao canal ,ele se alterna em usar a versão original do personagem e a versão desenhada pela Kaya Pooper como avatar,tanto no Facebook,quanto no Youtube. Jogos que ja zerou * Cadillacs and Dinossaurs(Arcade) * The Punisher(Arcade) * X-Men VS Street Fighter(Arcade) * Marvel Super Heroes(PS1) * Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter(Arcade) * Futebol Brasileiro 96(SNES) * Mario Kart DS(DS) * Castelvania Aria of Sorrow(GBA) * Street Fighter Alpha 2(Arcade) * Super Pocket Fighter Mini Mix(Arcade) * F1 Sensation(NES) * Eco Fighters(Arcade) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition(SNES) * Kirby Super Star(SNES) * 19XX:The War Against Destiny(Arcade) * 1945:The Loop Masters(Arcade) * Sunset Riders(Arcade) * New Super Mario Bros Wii(Wii) * International Superstars Soccer 98(N64) * Super Mario Kart(SNES) * International Superstars Soccer 2000(N64) * OutRun(GBA) * Zatchbell Eletric Arena(GBA) * Mille Miglia 2: Great 1000 Miles Rally(Arcade) Category:Poopers Category:Poopers Undergrounds Category:Páginas sobre Memes Category:Facebook Category:Youtube Poop Brasil Category:Poopers de Curitiba Category:YTPBR Category:Memes Category:YTPBR Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:2017 Category:Epic